Pyromania
by GothyShadow
Summary: A Merlin/Arthur/Lancelot Fanfic. Don't read if you are under 18 or don't like reading sex etc. Contains language. Merlin added in chapter 2! Female Merlin!
1. Tongue Twisters Are fun!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin; he belongs to the BBC and Arthur of course!**

Arthur was bored…And horny…In fact he had to get out soon. He could feel the tension in his boxers, as his erection fought against the fabric. He slowly slid a hand down the front of his trousers and stared to caress his length. He was soon brought out of his reverie as a voice suddenly boomed from the front of the class.

"Mr. Pendragon would you please like to tell me the answer?" The teacher stared at him from the whiteboard. She did not look pleased in the slightest. Fortunately, she could not see Arthur's hand down his trousers…

Before everyone's eyes could focus on him, Arthur choked out a reply "The answer is three". His face felt hot and his skin tingled. His manhood ached with desire; he did not dare to move his hand whilst the attention was on him.

The teacher gave him a strange look and turned back to the board. "Yes three is the answer, I thought that you were not paying attention, never mind".

Relief flooded over him, for a moment he had thought that he had been caught out. The bell rang at that precise moment; his luck had struck once more. He quickly withdrew his hand and pushed the chair away from the desk with his arse. With shaking hands, he slid his books into his satchel and slung it over his shoulder. He was the first to get out of the classroom, even though his legs shook slightly. He had to get somewhere private before his need over whelmed him completely. _Oh to be an eighteen year old male_, he thought to himself with a wicked grin.

Lancelot, his best friend, bumped into him on the way to the common room. "Dude what are you going in there for? The geeks will be there in a moment" Lancelot asked, his eyebrows rose in suspicion.

Arthur knew he could talk to Lancelot about his problems, he trusted the raven haired teenager. "I need somewhere quiet, if I'm not quick, I'm going to explode" he whispered, his breath was harsh. He could feel his groin buzzing with energy.

Lancelot knew what he was talk about. "This way mate, don't worry about it" He steered the blonde towards a long-deserted staff room; nobody used it anymore, seeing as the new staff room was far bigger. He pushed the blonde inside and locked them both in.

Arthur sat down on one of the various armchairs and unbuttoned his trousers; the hiss of the zipper being pulled down was music to his ears. He was suddenly aware of Lancelot's presence, and it bugged him. "Um, what are you doing in here?" Arthur questioned, his head was clouded by want. He never let Lancelot stay with him during these 'Episodes'. Usually Lancelot would stand outside, on the look-out for people that might accidentally walk in on Arthur's privacy.

"I didn't want to stand out there today. Look I've seen you naked lots of times, it doesn't bother me" He was referring to gym, when all the boys had to share a changing room. Those were hard times; Arthur had tried desperately to never get an erection whilst he was there. So far it had worked, _thank God._

Arthur sighed frustratedly "Well it bothers me; right now I need to get this over and done with. So clear off! If you won't go you can stand in the store cupboard" Lancelot nodded his head and walked hurriedly into the store cupboard. "Stick your fingers in your ears, I don't want you to hear" Arthur shouted after him. Lancelot's face went white and he jammed the digits in. He remembered to shut the door beforehand.

Arthur finally took control over his body. He rolled down the waistband of his Calvin Klein's and sighed contentedly as his manhood burst free. He wasted no time in satisfying himself, and soon he reached his climax. Guttural moans escaped from his throat as waves of pleasure engulfed him completely. The warm white fluid erupted into his hand. His moans gradually faded, not before he heard a stifled groan from within the store cupboard. Lancelot, the cheeky bastard, had obviously jacked himself off too. Arthur would question him when he had recovered.

The storeroom cupboard swung open as Lancelot made his way back out. Oblivious to Arthur's discovery, he didn't think that he would have been heard over the blonde's deafening orgasm. It had actually turned him on: the power of Arthur's strong voice had sent him over the edge.

He saw Arthur's spendings on his hand and knew that it had built up in pressure over the week. Lancelot sat on the arm of the chair and grinned at him. "That bad huh?" he nudged him playfully in the ribs with his elbow.

Arthur covered his groin with one hand. He eyed Lancelot suspiciously before speaking "I didn't know you were gay". Lancelot's face went white and he almost fell off the arm in shock. "What! I'm not gay! What makes you think I am?"

Arthur removed his hand from his groin; he already an erection. He hoped that this would be a wise decision to make. "I heard you moan, you little slut!" he was as serious as his face would let him be. Although, it was quite hard not to laugh at his name for Lancelot

Lancelot's eyes drifted over to Arthur's cock, before they quickly looked away. "Wow dude…your cock is massive!" there was a moment's pause before Lancelot realised what he had said "Um… I'm not gay honest! It just that I thought you had a small knob. I should stop talking…" Lancelot's face had reddened from embarrassment.

Arthur chuckled "It's obvious that you are Lance, I mean how many names do you have for my penis? Actually, I don't think that I've ever seen you with a girl…" Arthur trailed off, deep in thought.

Lancelot nervously bit his lip, he asked Arthur rather hesitantly. "Can I touch it? I mean I've never felt another guy's willy before… I won't if you're not comfortable"

This was unexpected to ay the least, strangely enough, Arthur didn't seem to mind. After all, Lancelot was his best friend; they did loads of stuff together, just never touching… Arthur coughed uneasily, his lips were dry, and so he licked them. "Sure go ahead, knock yourself out! Well its not as though we're strangers is it? I mean we're best friends, and best friends experiment. Go on have some fun!" Arthur lay back in the chair.

Lancelot took no time to chicken out. He was nervous, he had to admit, but it didn't feel wrong. He saw that Arthur was as relaxed as he was ever going to be, and kneeled on the floor in between his legs.

Arthur jumped in shock, when a pair of clammy hands grabbed his member. These hands were rough; a lot different from the hands he was used to… he closed his eyes and tried to forget who was handling him. He felt one hand let go and trail its way down his thigh. He felt himself go harder, if it was possible…_God I'm so horny _Arthur thought to himself as the hand snaked its way back up his sweating leg and grasped his testicles, which had never felt so tight. "Mm Lance that feels good…Ow you little shit! Don't bite me!" He looked down to see Lancelot grinning, his mouth dangerously close to his throbbing cock. "Go on…Take me…" Arthur rasped as he felt the hand clamp tightly around his balls.

He almost lost it completely when Lancelot's tongue rubbed seductively down the length of his arousal. "Nng! You're not in far enough. More…" _Great, now I've lost the ability to string words together, _Arthur thought, his head swum in dizzying circles as he felt teeth graze his foreskin, before the mouth swallowed him completely. It was a sensation that he had known many times before. Arthur Pendragon was a virgin, it was hard to believe, but yes, he had not popped his cherry. Or whatever it was called nowadays… He was unbelievably scared of sex, which for an eighteen year old male, was unheard of.

He could feel Lancelot's warm breath on his skin and the moist cheek walls as they constricted around him. He could feel the throat trying hard to relax, and not to gag on the foreign object placed there. He reached down and stroked the back of Lance's head, his fingers twirled in small circles around the soft jet black hair, Lance's eyes closed in ecstasy, a small groan escaped from his throat, sending a vibrating hum down Arthur's length. Arthur's free hand gripped the arm of the chair tightly as waves of pleasure coursed through his veins.

"Oh God Lance, I'm gonna…Aargh! He struggled to speak as Lancelot twirled his tongue over the tip of his swollen cock. It was too much to hold in… Arthur's skin felt as though it was on fire, his seed exploded violently into Lancelot's mouth. This had to be the most powerful orgasm yet… He was surprised to see that Lance swallowed the fluid before coming himself. Arthur's satisfactory groans sent the raven-haired teen over the edge. Upon hearing this, Arthur came again. "Please don't groan again, you're gonna make me com. What is this? A vicious circle?" He laughed and quickly pulled his penis out of his companion's mouth.

Lancelot sat back and sighed contentedly "Wow that was fun! We gotta try it again some time!" He wiped the stray fluid away from his mouth with the back of his hand. His face was beetroot red and his lips were bruised and swollen.

Arthur nodded breathless, and slid his now flaccid member back into the warm confines of his boxer shorts. "Wake me up in ten minutes" Arthur laughed softly and curled his legs up beneath him and dozed off. Lancelot smiled softly and settled himself in another chair; he resigned himself to watching the gorgeous blonde sleep. A warm yet uneasy feeling settled itself into the bottom of his stomach.

**Author's note: I hope you liked that! I'm sorry if it was short but I am doing this in class! Hit the button below and leave me your opinions! I will try to update shortly. X**


	2. The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face

**Author's note: thank you to those who have commented on my story. And thank you to those who have added it to their favourites! I didn't think that anyone would! I decided to write another chapter. As promised, here it is. I am sorry if it is short, right now I am in class, so I have to be quiet and careful **

"Arthur wake up mate" Lancelot's soft voice rang out in the silence. Arthur woke refreshed from their earlier antics. He sat up straight in the chair and looked over to where Lance was; the younger teen was laid on his side, on the sofa that occupied the wall. "Sleep well?" Lance asked, he pushed a long strand of black hair out of his eyes and waited for the blonde's reply.

Arthur's face briefly showed confusion, before it became expressionless. His eyes bore into the brown pair that were transfixed on his. "Lance why are you doing this to yourself? You damn well know that I'm straight. I like girls, I thought you did too" As Lancelot's face fell, Arthur felt a twinge of guilt.

After a while, Lancelot regained composure and replied "I know that you enjoyed it. The noises you made were so hot! Now if you weren't gay, you wouldn't have let me do it. Now tell me you're gay so I don't have to be alone on this" Lancelot's eyes were sparkling with hope, Arthur's stomach twisted uncomfortably.

"Lance I'm not gay. I only let you do it because…because I thought you needed some practise. You're not alone in this, I will help you" Arthur told him truthfully. It helped him feel better, but he knew that Lancelot would find this hard to accept.

Lancelot sighed "If you're not gay then prove it. Thanks by the way, I knew I would have help from you. You're a good mate". He stood up and unlocked the door. Arthur took this as a signal to leave; he hovered in the doorway before he patted Lance on the back. The younger teen pulled him into a tight hug. "Thanks again mate. I owe you" Arthur nodded and walked away from him. He knew that Lancelot would find him again, once he had sorted the thoughts in his head. Arthur had to give him time, this was no easy matter.

As Arthur walked down the corridor, his thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a raven-haired beauty in front of him. She was standing with a few of what he supposed were her friends. There were three of them in total. _She is beautiful. _Was the first thing that popped into Arthur's head. She had skin like porcelain and sparkling sapphire eyes. He took his time to look at her: she was very slim, but had perfect womanly curves. Her ample bosom distracted him, so did her arse… Arthur couldn't help but stare at her, he was aware of his actions, but couldn't seem to snap out of his trance.

One of her friends: a cappuccino skinned girl with black hair and dark brown eyes, whispered to her and then looked directly at Arthur. The guy turned to look at him. Arthur was actually shocked to see this guy was checking him out…

The snow-beauty walked delicately over to him, "Hi, I was wondering if you would like to join us." Her voice was soft and light. Arthur nodded his head, too stunned to speak. The other girl laughed lightly. He walked with her to the other two, his legs felt like they were filled with lead, but he managed to make them work, without looking like a drunk.

The swan spoke once more "My name is Merlina and these are my friends, William and Guinevere" she smiled friendlily.

Arthur smiled back "My name's Arthur, nice to meet such beautiful ladies" he kissed Merlina on the hand before doing the same to Gwen. Both girls blushed slightly.

Will coughed "What about me? Aren't I beautiful too?" he pouted and stuck out his hand. Gwen laughed.

"Ignore him Arthur, Will likes male attention" She turned to Will "I have a feeling he's not interested in you lovey" Merlina laughed.

Will stuck his hands on his hips. "Nonsense, no man can resist me. Well lookee here, that man is to die for!" Will looked over Arthur's shoulder, his eyes once more checking whoever it was out.

Arthur turned around "This is Lancelot, my best friend. Lance meet Will, Gwen and Merlina" he pointed each of them out to his anxious friend.

"Hi" Lance said shyly.

It was Will who first greeted Lancelot, it was clear that he was eager to introduce himself. "Why Arthur, your friend is gorgeous, where did you find him?"

Arthur chuckled "That, my friend, is a secret" he tapped the side of his nose and smiled. He turned to Merlina "I will ask the same question to you: where did you find this lady? She's beautiful" Merlina smiled shyly at him.

"She's my cousin" Will replied. Arthur's stomach did a flip. Upon seeing Arthur's face Will added "Relax my friend, she's all yours. A trade: a beauty for a beauty" he pointed to Lancelot.

"Deal" Arthur agreed.

**Author's note: Hey, I hoped you liked this chapter. Sorry if it was short! I might not update within the upcoming week as it is school holiday and I don't go on fanfiction at home. I like to save it for school! It makes things more interesting lol **


End file.
